


Eliza : descendant of a dark rose

by Sonikku27



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: F/M, Smurf’s are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 08:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonikku27/pseuds/Sonikku27
Summary: Eliza is the daughter of gargamel who turns her into a smurf to spy on them.
Relationships: Brainy smurf/oc
Kudos: 2





	Eliza : descendant of a dark rose

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own smurfs I own Eliza

Eliza.  
Gargamel stood next to his cauldron stirring occasionally while talking to his cat. Azreal was not at all interested in what his so-called ” Brilliant ” master had to say. While Gargamel rattled on the someone knocked on the door to their not so humble abode. Azreal was very grateful to the knocking as it finally shut the dumb wizard up. Gargamel, on the other hand, was pissed. ” Who dares interrupt my intellectual speaking?!” 

Azreal burst out laughing. ” Mreow mright.” 

Gargamel opened up the door only to see a young woman probably 16 years of age. She had jet black hair that went down to her butt, dark chocolate brown eyes and was wearing red glasses and dress. ” Excuse me but do you happen to be Charles Edward Gargamel?” 

Gargamel was astonished that the girl knew his full name. The only people who knew his name was his relatives and his cat. Heck, even Papa new his real name. ” Yes what about it?” Gargamel asked. The girl rushed in and gave Gargamel a hug. ” Then it is wonderful to finally meet you Father”. 

Gargamel pushed the girl off of him. ” Father!” 

” Oh yes my name is Eliza Diane Gargamel. My mother was Diane Rose Matcher. You don't remember her because after you conceived me you ran away to find the smurf.” 

Gargamel nor Azreal could believe what was happening in front of them. The evil wizard did indeed forget the girl that he ran from in pursuit of those in his eyes disgusting smurf's. 

” May I sit down?” Eliza asked. Gargamel was so lost in thought he almost forgot the girl that looked a lot like him was in his house. Still shocked he could only nod. Eliza smiled and thanked him. 

2 hours later.

” Mom told me a lot about you Dad, umm I can call you Dad right?” Eliza sipped her tea. Gargamel grumbled. ” Not like I have a choice you are my daughter, but if you're gonna live here you will have to abide by my rules”. 

” Ok”. Eliza chirped. Gargamel sighed while she had his looks she had Diane’s chipper personality. In fact, she reminded him of a certain group of blue people. * that's it, she can blend in with the smurf's beautifully. Sure I had Smurfette but she was evil. My daughter is so good she can actually trick them and lead them straight to me*. 

” Eliza dear would you like to help your father out with a dilemma he had for 29 years?” Eliza stopped patting Azreal and looked at her father. ” Sure!” The girl replied. ” Good, very good. Now pay attention to what I'm telling you because I'm only telling you this once got it?!” Gargamel took a sip of his tea while Eliza nodded. ” Understood Dad”. Gargamel set his cup down and continued. ” Deep in the Enchanted Forest lives a group of little blue people 3 apples high. They are called smurfs and they are the reason I left your mother. The leader and father is called Papa Smurf. His real name is Peter. I am going to turn you into a Smurfette and I want you to spy on them. Become friends with them. You have a sister named Smurfette. I created her 5 years ago, but she betrayed me. Once you gain their trust I want you to bring them to me. Understood?” Eliza nodded. ” What do you plan to do to them?”

” Extract their essence of course”. Gargamel replied. Azreal meowed in agreement. ” It won't kill them will it?” Gargamel spittled his tea on Azreal causing the cat to scream and runoff. ” cough cough of course not” he lied. Eliza breathed a sigh of relief. ” Thank goodness”. Gargamel got up from his seat. ” So will you help me or not?” 

” Well as long as it's not hurting anyone Yes.” 

”Good, let's get started”. Gargamel grabbed his daughter's hand and led her to the cauldron. He grabbed a book from his shelf and went to page 465. He gathered all the ingredients and started the potion. When he was finished he got a bottle and filled it up. He gave it to Eliza to drink. The teenager stared at the blue colored potion for a while. ” Well go on it's not going to bite you.” The wizard was not very patient at all. Eliza snapped out of her trance and quickly drank the potion. 

” Yum.” She licked her lips. Then the room started spinning and she started shrinking. What was once a young woman now stood a Smurfette.

” You can get better clothes in the smurf village.” Gargamel shooed his daughter away. ” I don't know where the village is but I'm sure you'll find it.” 

” Don't worry about me dad I found you didn't I”. With that Eliza walked out of the shovel to find the smurfs. 

Gargamel slammed the door shut before cackling. ” This is the most brilliant plan ever made wouldn't you agree Azreal?” The tabby meowed in agreement. ” Finally the smurfs are mine” Gargamel and Azreal laughed evilly.


End file.
